


A Cruel Reminder

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Cruel Reminder

The man in the painting seemed to slumber, but Minerva McGonagall was not fooled. She'd always been able to tell when Albus was faking. Another sharp pang of pain passed through her at that thought. She should look away. It was very difficult, even as her sight began to blur. She blinked a few times, ashamed of herself.

It wasn't fair. Death rarely was.

The painting opened one eye to a slit and saw her watching him. He sighed and gave her a mournful look. "I know," she told him, and looked away, back to work.

It wasn't really him.


End file.
